The Beginning
by Death of a Dark Angel
Summary: One-shot. Viktor's thoughts during Underworld: Rise of the Lycans as he was about to kill Lucian. (Summary sucks, but the story is better than it sounds)


**Author Note: Okay, so here's a one-shot that has just been stuck in my head for a while. I've been watching a lot of the Underworld movies lately, and have wanted to write something for them but never completely had a good idea I could write and work with. I just want to state here about a few points that I figure so people would point out if the review. One of them being if Sonja is older than Lucian of not: I didn't know if she was. I know she look younger than him in the movie, but I also think that Vampire children would age a lot slower than others, so she could already be a few centuries older than him. If she wasn't, then she is in this story, so if anyone has an issue with that, than just don't read it. Another is something small, but I'm sure someone will notice: I did spell Vampires with capital letters and not werewolves. I actually purposely did that and for a reason. The reason being that since this is Viktor's minds we're in; the Vampires are better and more important than the werewolves. By doing this, it shows in its own little way that he dislikes werewolves and that Vampire should always be the one to rule and command, not werewolves. I'm weird like that, and I'm sorry if I didn't explain it well enough, but there isn't really a way I can put how I view that into words accurate enough. I feel that I should also point out that this is before the first Underworld movie, and takes place in the beginning of Underworld: Rise of the Lycans. (Though I'm sure you figured this out) Also, about if Viktor was married or who Sonja's mother was and why she wasn't in any of the movies; I didn't know the answer to that, and couldn't find out, so I just made something up last minute, and it would have a brief explanation of why she wasn't around and why he loves Sonja so. That also explains why he dislikes the child for being borne from that race. (I know it's partly because he's a Lycan, but I wanted to add another and deeper reason for that.)**

**R & R**

**Flame can go elsewhere or be deleted**

Viktor has regretted letting that worthless Lycan live since the betrayal of his daughter. He knew that he should have crushed the child beneath his boot the day the child was born; his very soul had yearned to do so. Yet, as he readied kill the abomination, he hesitated. This child, borne from a race of monstrous beast, looked….harmless…and…._innocent_.

Now, contrary to believe, he was not completely heartless. Yes, he was cold and ruthless, and most of the time, could be considered almost evil. But when one was to govern a large coven such as the one he ruled (_with an iron fist of course_), and for as long as he had too between each awakenings, he couldn't afford to be anything but reserved, calm and strong. He had too (_and still does_) do what's best for the coven, the very survival of the vampire race, and cannot make any exceptions. (_He repeats this until it becomes a mantra during his daughter's trial, and then for centuries after her death_.)

With this in mind, knowing the child could be dangerous to the vampire race, he still cannot bring himself to end the child before it becomes a problem. (_He refuses to acknowledge it as a____baby or boy, for then the child would become something other than a monster_) The child tugs on some of his heart strings (_yes_, he does have a heart) as he gazes intently at the child, seeing his own precious daughter in the child's face. (_His life, his angel, his light, his __**Sonja**_)

Lowering his weapon, he leaves the damp and dank dungeon cell, ordering the guards to grab a blanket, (_a used one of course, for the child is still a slave, whether the child reminds him of Sonja or not_) and too bring the child too him unharmed. (_Nobody is brave or stupid enough question him or disobey his orders_) As they prepare to bring the child too him, Viktor muses over what to do with the child and how to gain from it. (_Viktor can't just freely allow the child to live, oh no, the child owes him for his very life, and Viktor __**will**__ get his pay_)The war with the werewolves had taken a lot from the Vampires, (_including the mother of his child and wife_) and Viktor was sure the child could be the key to finally winning the war and insuring the power of the Vampires over the werewolves. He mused for a moment more before an idea struck him suddenly. Vampires were weak during the day, and were more often than not attacked during then. If the child could be taught (_if it couldn't then Viktor would have no choice but to end the child's life_), then the child could be trained to watch over them as the slept.

Just as Viktor came to a conclusion of what to do with the child, the guards walked into the empty throne room, save for Viktor. Taking the child from the guards and dismissing them, he laid the child down on a stone table, wrapping the child to keep it healthy for future plans. (_Or, at least that's what Viktor told himself, and that it wasn't because he began to care even a little for the child's health_) He pondered for a moment more of the child and his usefulness to Viktor, when he heard Sonja burst in. Viktor turned his head in her direction, letting a smile curl the corners of his mouth.

"Father, Father!" She cried. "Yes?" he inquired. "Amelia showed me a-", suddenly noticing the baby laying on the table, she cut off midsentence. Looking at Viktor with wide eyes, she murmured, "Father, who's that baby?" "That my dear Sonja is the future to the survival of our coven." She frowned before walking closer to the child. "Is it a boy or girl?" "Boy", Viktor answered her. "What's his name?" she wondered aloud. Blinking in surprise, (_for he hadn't thought to name the child, or even start referring to it as a he_) Viktor looked on thoughtfully, before saying, in almost an afterthought "Its name is…His name is…. Lucian."

Author's Note: Please read and review, I would really appreciate it. Again, any Flames will be deleted.


End file.
